Dudas por resolver
by Maiiri
Summary: Este corto One Shot esta narrado desde el punto de vista de la pequeña hija de Katniss y Peeta. Esta se empezará a preguntar porque sus padres y su vida, no es igual a la del resto de las personas. Espero lo disfruten :D


_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a su maravillosa creadora Susane Colinns._

_Espero disfruten este One Shot :)_

**Dudas sin resolver**

Corro en el prado, cantando y bailando con la suavidad del césped, la bonita canción que mi mami me enseñó. Mi hermanito está detrás de mí, persiguiéndola al igual que yo, con sus piernitas gordas.

-Tengan cuidado. Alis, no te alejes de Lion –nos dice desde lejos mamá, mientras papá acomoda una manta sobre el suelo para luego sentarse.

Yo solo me río, mi hermanito sabe que no me estoy alejando de él, sino que nos acercamos a _ella…_

Mientras jugamos, papá y mamá están sentados sobre la manta, mamá recostada sobre el hombro de papá, y él le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, como lo hace conmigo todas las noches cuando me lleva a dormir a mi cuarto, antes de darme el beso de las buenas noches. Aunque me encanta como mis papás están juntos, debo admitir que no siempre están así de tranquilos, muchas veces papá utiliza los mismos gestos de cariño con mamá, pero más bien para tranquilizarla cuando tiene esas horribles pesadillas de noche, que con sus gritos desgarradores, nos despiertan a mi hermanito y a mí de un salto. También tengo unos recuerdos que creía olvidados, donde mi mamá también acariciaba a mi papá con la misma intención de tranquilizarlo, él solo se agarraba fuerte de la mesa o de una silla más cercana y se mantenía quieto durante un buen rato, con una mirada que me daba miedo, mientras que mi mamá se encontraba detrás, acariciándole la espalda y diciéndole palabras dulces hasta que parecía volver a la normalidad.

Todavía no entiendo porque hacen estas cosas raras, ellos me dicen que me lo van a explicar pronto, cuando sea lo suficientemente grande como para entenderlo. Pero ¡ya soy grande! Hasta mis maestras de jardín me dicen que parezco una niña de unos años más por mi carácter maduro, y mis papás sabiendo esto, de todas formas no me lo cuentan. Cuando les quiero preguntar sobre el tema, inmediatamente pasan a otro asunto. Ojalá llegue el día en que mis dudas sean aclaradas.

En el jardín todos me miran, como si fuera alguien fuera de lo común, mis compañeritos me dicen que sus papás hablan mucho de los míos, que fueron héroes para Panem. Aunque tanto para mis compañeritos como para mi, nos cuesta creernos eso. Especialmente si esos "héroes" tienen ataques emocionales como los que acabé de explicar. Algo similar sucede con las maestras, en vez de llamarme por mi nombre, Alisma, me dicen _Sinsajito, _cuando les pregunto el porqué me llaman así, ellas me responden que es por mi madre: _El legendario Sinsajo._ Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Qué tiene que ver un pájaro con mi mami? En ningún momento le vi alas en su espalda, o pico en su boca, lo que si tiene mejor que estos pájaros, es su melodiosa voz. Es como si en el momento de cantar, los sinsajos se hipnotizaran, simplemente dejan de cantar para escucharla. Mamá me contó que mi abuelo tenía la misma habilidad, y que yo también la heredé. Yo no le creo, pero ella y papá me lo confirman, así como también me confirman que soy bonita y que todo el Distrito 12 me adora junto con Dandelion, mi hermanito.

Esto solo hace que me confunda aún más, porque apenas conozco a mi vecino Haymitch, mis maestras y compañeros de jardín, y ya todo el Distrito sabe de mi ¿Tan pequeño es el mundo que todos me conocen?

Mi tía Prim me cuenta que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, todos la querían, por ser tan gentil y amorosa con todos los seres vivos y por ser una hábil sanadora como la abuela. Cada vez que estoy triste hablo con mi tía, siempre sabe cómo consolarme y levantarme el ánimo, me cuenta que con Katniss hace lo mismo, y que después de todo, morirse no fue algo tan terrible, ya que puede pasar más tiempo con mi mamá, aunque ella no se percate de su presencia. Papá me dice que la tía Prim estará por siempre en nuestros corazones, pero no hace falta abrir mi corazón para saber que mi tía siempre está y estará con nosotros. Ahora, junto con mi hermanito, la perseguimos. Nuestros papás creen que solo jugamos nosotros dos, pero delante de mí, Prim juega y se ríe al igual que nosotros mientras tratamos de alcanzarla en el prado.

Comienza el crepúsculo, mostrando así el color favorito de papá. Ellos nos dicen que es una de las cosas que más adoran, aunque sus rostros demuestren lo contrario. Es como si el atardecer los enviara al pasado, como si estuvieran reviviendo en ese entonces un recuerdo lejano, sus rostros se notan melancólicos y entristecidos, y sus ojos, a pesar de que observan el crepúsculo, parecen idos.

Antes de que el sol se oculte, nuestra tía se despide con una sonrisa, y desaparece entre los primroses anaranjados por la luz del atardecer, para luego escuchar su dulce risa en el viento.

Nuestros papás vuelven al presente y comienzan a recoger sus cosas. Es hora de volver a casa.

- Niños, ya es tiempo, junten sus juguetes para poder regresar –Nos dice papá, mientras ayuda a mamá a doblar la manta que trajeron.

Inmediatamente intercambio miradas con mi hermanito – ¡El primero que llega gana! -Decimos casi al unísono.

Corremos hasta mamá y papá, que nos esperan sonrientes, y volvemos a casa agarrados los cuatro de la mano, con Lion y yo en el medio.

No sé cuánto debe faltar para que mis papás me cuenten los que esconden sus miradas, pero mientras tanto, voy a disfrutar de mi familia todos los días de mi vida.

- Se nota que se divirtieron –comenta mamá.

- Ese juego de competir a ver quién es el más veloz suena divertido –agrega papá. Entre los dos comparten una sonrisa. Pero es breve, porque mi hermanito dice:

- No debe haber ningún juego en el mundo que no sea divertido – Y nos reímos entre los dos. Pero al parecer hicimos algo mal, porque los rostros de nuestros papás demuestran que estamos equivocados.

Y mamá termina diciendo algo que solo me deja más extrañada:

-Créanme pequeños, hubieron juegos que no fueron para nada divertidos -Dice de una forma cortante, porque en su voz, pude notar que se formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando.

Papá rápidamente cambia de tema, y al rato, los cuatro volvemos a reír, dejando que ese confuso y triste momento ocurrido recién, se lo lleve el último rayo de sol.

-x-

**_N/A:_**_A la niña le puse Alisma por una planta acuática, y al niño Dandelion, ya que en inglés significa "Diente de león". Gracias queridos lectores por gastar su tiempo leyendo este fic. Y también muchas gracias Napilut por tu generosa colaboración y por elegir los nombres conmigo. Saludos! :)_


End file.
